Too Close For Comfort
by McSteph
Summary: Who knew that passing out in an alleyway could bring such large opportunities for Jessie? A new job, a new boyfriend, a new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's McSteph here again, it's been a while! This is my new fic, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. It's very different to what I've written before, and may take a bit for it to get started, but please stick with it for a bit! **

**This is dedicated to Nellz, for encouraging me to start writing again xx**

**Jessie's POV**

A sharp slap to the face. The feeling of spit flying from his mouth into my face as he held me by my hair.

"You're nothing but a fat, ugly, pathetic bitch! No one could ever want you!"

His words swam around in my head as I stumbled along the pavement in my heels. Blind drunk, the concrete met my knees as I fell, feeling it's unforgiving surface against my palms, elbows and knees. That club had been a waste of time. He had been a waste of time. And now, all alone on the streets of Melbourne at three in the morning, everything just seemed hopeless. Lost and blinded through tears and alcohol, I stumbled down a side street and threw myself down beside a large skip. Knowing full well I looked like a classless whore, I continued downing the large bottle of vodka I'd snuck into the club in my handbag. "Fuck you!" I screamed, "fuck everything!" I threw the opaque bottle hard and it smashed onto the ground into a thousand pieces. My head felt heavy and I felt the splitting pain as it fell backwards onto the brick wall. Everything turned to black.

I woke, feeling the throbbing pain in my head. Where was I? I was bundled in crisp white sheets, on a hard bed. Peeling my eyelids apart, I slowly lifted my head to look around. It was a hotel room. A fancy one at that. In the corner was a spa bath, and it was decked out in expensive electrics and gorgeous bunches of flowers. How on earth did I get here?

**Tom's POV**

The show ended with thunderous applause and hysterical screams. Heading backstage, the usual sex, drugs and rock and roll began, with alcohol, groupies and music. At about three in the morning, it all wound to a close and we stumbled and tripped out to a side lane to our awaiting car.

"Awesome show tonight, god the Aussie girls know how to do it better!" sighed Danny, smiling at his Carlton Draught in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Dougie slurred, pointing to the human body sitting slumped beside the bin.

"It's a girl", Harry said, moving closer, "she looks dead".

We crunched through the broken remains of a bottle to get a closer look. Danny, however, stayed back.

"She's probably just some drunk prossie," he shrugged when we questioned him.

"Don't be so sure Dan," Harry murmured, turning the flashlight on his phone on.

"Someone's had a big night," I said, stepping back. She reeked of vodka and spew. Her hair was caked with vomit and blood and her black makeup was smeared down her face. Nice.

"Just leave her guys, she'll wake up in the morning and stumble back home," Danny laughed, downing the rest of his beer. Harry reached for her wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Shes still here," he said, gently replacing her hand on her knee. Harry and myself began to walk away.

"Wait!" Dougie cried and we turned around to face him."We can't just leave her here!"

"Dougie's right," Harry sighed, motioning for him to grab her other arm. Together, they lifted her into the car.

* * *

"Wonder what's happened to her?" Dougie said on the way back to the hotel, grimacing as he looked at the bleeding wound on the back of her head and the thin, white and red lines up her forearms. Harry passed him a clump of tissues which he pressed to the wound.

"Dunno," Harry replied.

"What are you planning to do with her Doug? Play doctors and nurses in your room?" Danny sneered, the alcohol turning him into his usual grumpy, intoxicated self.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Dougie replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

**Jessie's POV**

I sat up, feeling my head pound and throb. Where was the bathroom in this place? Holding back my stomach, I ran to the door in the corner of the room and threw it open, almost crashing into someone already in there. I screamed and fell backwards, covering the man's shirt I was wearing in the remains of litres of vodka from the night before.

"Oh my god!" the person in the room yelped, grabbing me under the shoulders and leaning my head over the toilet. He rubbed my back as I was violently sick, and held my hair back from my face. Who was he? I sat back afterwards against the white wall, my head absolutely pounding.

"Here, take that shirt off and put this one on," he said, tossing me a clean, blue t-shirt. He spoke with a thick British accent. His hair was damp from being washed and I noticed a large, colourful tattoo across his chest as he took his shirt off. His five o'clock shadow was rough. I felt a twinge in my heart. He was one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen. And now he was here holding my hair back.

"Who are you?" I croaked, doing as I was told.

"I'm Dougie. Who are you?" he asked, filling a glass of water and handing it to me.

"Jessie," I replied, sipping the cold water. "What happened?"

"We found you in the alley last night and bought you back here," he replied, putting his own shirt on and rinsing his hands in the sink.

"We?"

"Me and my friends."

"Oh," I replied, downing the water and the Panadol tablets he gave me.

"How you feeling anyway? You didn't look good at all last night," Dougie said, crouching down beside me.

"Head hurts," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Dougie? You ready?" another English voice called.

"Nearly," he called back. A blonde boy poked his head in the door."Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I replied meekly, attempting to cover my legs up.

"I'm Tom," he said, reaching his hand out.

"Jessie," I replied, taking his hand.

"We were just going to get some breakfast, did you want to come?" He gave me a friendly smile as he pulled me to my feet.

"I don't have any clothes.." I replied quietly, tugging at the shirt Dougie had given me.

"I'm sure Giovanna has something for you," Tom replied, bounding happily out of the room. Giovanna? Who the hell was that? Who the hell were these guys? Where the hell was I?!

"Dougie," I said, desperately trying to comb my hair with my fingers.

"Mm?"

"Where are we?"

"Crown Towers, Melbourne," he replied with a smile, forcing a headband onto his messy blonde hair.

"You're a long way from home," I remarked. There was something so very familiar about him, and also Tom. I'd seen them somewhere. But I couldn't put my finger on it. "Tour," he replied bluntly, spraying deodorant. "Got some!" Tom came back into the bathroom holding a printed dress and a pair of nude underwear.

"Never been worn," he added, passing them to me.

"Thanks," I sighed, closing the door behind them. It was there that the panic attack started. Pieces of last night were beginning to flood back. And it hurt. And now, I was in a hotel room with two boys I didn't know and who were being strangely nice to me. Why wasn't I wearing my clothes? Why did my head feel like it had been cracked open? And why on earth was I in Crown Towers in Melbourne?! I wet a towel and wiped my remaining makeup off and pulled on the clothes Tom had gotten me. 'Giovanna' or whoever she was had good taste. I stepped out the door to see Dougie sitting on the twin bed in the room on his phone.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly, tugging Giovanna's dress over my thighs.

"Oh! You need shoes," Dougie said, looking at my bare feet. He rustled through a bag at his feet and threw me a pair of black Vans.

"Thanks," I sighed, pulling them on and tossing back a couple more Panadol.

"After breakfast we'll drop you home if you like," Dougie added, putting his wallet from the bedside table and putting it in his pocket and collecting his room key from the desk.

"Thanks.." I murmured, knowing full well I didn't have a home to go to.

"Come on," he smiled, taking hold of my elbow to keep me upright. We left the room to be faced with Tom, two girls, one blonde and one brunette and two other guys I hadn't met.

"That dress looks good on you," the girl with the brown wavy hair said with a friendly smile, "I'm Giovanna."

"Jessie," I murmured, "thank you."

"Jessie this is Danny, Harry and Izzy," Dougie said, pointing to each of them. I gave them all a small wave, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor in a puddle of shame.

**Dougie's POV**

Jessie was gorgeous. Even last night when we found her, she was beautiful. And so mysterious. I was desperate to know her story. Desperate to know everything about her.

"So Jessie, where do you work?" I asked at breakfast.

She picked at her bacon and eggs and replied, "receptionist at the doctor's surgery." I shut my mouth, seeing that she didn't particularly want to talk about it. She seemed broken. Broken like me. So much like me. As the others chatted, I watched her, pushing her food around her plate. Her soft face was perfect. Her tangled, reddy-brown wavy hair, even after we washed it in the bath with soap looked perfect. She was tall and thin. An athletic body. A black eye was forming and there was a small cut on her lower lid. I winced. She truly did have a story. And I was going to find it out. I was going to help her.

**Jessie's POV**

After breakfast, I said goodbye to everyone except for Dougie. He was determined to hang around I guess.

"Can I walk you home?" he smiled as everyone else left.

"Um.." I trailed off and looked down at my feet.

He ushered to a park across from the hotel "come and we'll take a seat." I sat next to Dougie on the old park bench. People jogged around the track and bike riders rang their bells.

"I wish I could jog," Dougie said longingly, "I look like some kind of retarded octopus." I giggled, watching them, remembering when I was so fit I could run a marathon.

"So will I have to drive you to your house or can we walk?" Dougie asked, fiddling with the ties on his jacket.

I sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go Dougie.."

Dougie made a strange face and looked at his feet. "Oh." I fiddled with the tiny owl on my Pandora bracelet.

"Give me a second," Dougie said quietly, and he stepped away, phone in hand. I took my phone out as well, ignoring every message from David. I didn't want to see them. I played Candy Crush, finally passing the level I was stuck on until Dougie came back. He sat beside me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Jessie, I don't know if you know this, but I'm in a band. The guys you met this morning are my band mates. The two girls are Tom and Harry's wives. We live in England. We're on tour here now."

That's where I knew them from! "You're McFly aren't you?"

"Yes," Dougie blushed, smiling.

"I thought I knew you guys from somewhere."

"Anyway, we have our last show in Australia tomorrow night. Then we fly back. I know this is crazy, and out of the blue, but would you like to come back with us? To England?" Dougie looked at me with big eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Yes!" I blurted out, "I would love to!"

I had nothing here. No family, no friends, nothing. Dougie looked a little taken aback.

"Well that was easy!" he chuckled. "We'll help you get settled and everything over there if you'd like."

I smiled. I finally had a way out.

* * *

I lay in my hotel room that night, paid for by McFly. I needed time to think. I needed time alone. So, while they were playing their gig, I lay in bed, thinking. England, what an amazing new start! But then, the panic set in. What if these guys were some kind of creeps? Dougie seemed so keen to get me over there..it was a whole new country, new town, new people, new friends. That excited me and terrified me at the same time. I didn't have any friends here. I started university when I was nineteen, but at twenty (only a few months ago) I dropped out. I made no friends and struggled with every day. I had my forced job at the surgery to compensate for not going to school, but I hated it. And David...well... that was a whole other story. As was my family. But that story is long buried under piles of hate and destruction. I had nothing left for me in Australia. Time for a new start. For the first time in a very long time, I fell asleep smiling.

**Danny's POV**

When Dougie told us what he was doing, none of us liked it. Why had he been so quickly drawn to her? He knew nothing about her except her name! For all we knew, she could've been a complete psycho who would kill us in our sleep. We'd found her lying passed out in an alley for fuck's sake! But no one could tell him otherwise.

"Tom, why is he doing this?" I hissed as I watched them chatting at dinner.

"Leave him be Dan, he's happy."

"I know he's happy, but he barely knows her!"

"Have you ever met someone Dan, who as soon as you saw them you felt like you knew everything about them? Like one day you'd be with them forever?"

"Yeah, chocolate!" I laughed and Tom also gave a small chuckle.

"Just support him on this one. He needs something to make him happy."

I sighed and took another bite of pizza. I just didn't want to see Dougie hurt again. What if this girl turned out to be everything he DIDN'T want? After Frankie, we really didn't want to see Dougie heartbroken again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the inundation of reviews! I wasn't expecting any at all. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm trying to go with this story, and what's happening. But we'll get there. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

The next morning, I borrowed one of their cars and went to go pick up my remaining things. I'd been living at David's. I arrived at his house to see a pile of things in his driveway and his car gone. Confused, I walked over to the pile, and picked up a note that was sitting on top of the piles of my things.

_"Take your things slut. I don't want to see you again. Ever. Goodbye." _

The constant twinge in my heart became stronger and I doubled over, feeling like someone was stabbing me in the chest. I willed the tears not to fall. But they kept coming. I gathered all my things that had gotten soaked in the rain and put them in my car. Then, I took a large flowerpot from his front porch. With every piece of strength I had, I raised my arm and threw it as hard as I could throw the lounge window, where I knew the white carpet was. The window shattered, leaving glass shards all over the porch and the carpet. The soil covered the floor, and the dead pansies lay like soldiers wounded in battle. I barely noticed the bleeding cut on my foot from the glass falling on it. On my way back to my car, anything that came in my way was broken. Flowerpots, those black outdoor lights and branches off trees. Leaving a trail of destruction behind me, I left, sobbing so hard I could barely see.

**Dougie's POV**

Was I right asking Jessie to come with us? Was I right in wanting her so badly already? The boys didn't think so. And that hurt a lot. I wanted them to support me. We were sitting in Harry's hotel room, watching Jackass, waiting for her to come back.

"So Dougie, is she going to be staying with us?" Harry asked, from his spot perched on the desk.

"I dunno, she might be for a little bit while we get her sorted out."

"Why are you saying 'we' Doug? You're the one who took her in like a puppy," Danny said and Tom gave him a sharp jab in the side. I looked sadly at my feet. I thought they'd want to help.

"I'd be happy to help Doug," Giovanna said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too," said Harry, Tom and Izzy in unison.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, looking up again. Danny kept his mouth shut in the corner.

"She's obviously very troubled and needs a hand to get back on her feet," Tom said, "and our Dougie's the best to help."

I smiled at Tom. At least I could count on him.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, eyes fixed on Johnny Knoxville.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll figure it out over there."

* * *

The door opened and Jessie walked in. She'd obviously been crying, but forced a massive smile on her face as she opened the door.

"When's our flight?" she asked excitedly, sitting next to Danny.

"We're leaving in about half an hour," I replied.

"Dougie, can you come help me get my stuff out?" she asked with a small smile.

I nodded and followed her down to the car park.

* * *

"Erm..why's it all wet?" I asked, taking her bag.

"It rained last night," she shrugged.

"Why was it out in the rain?"

"Because it was." She turned away from me and collected half her bags in her arm. I made a mental note not ask again.

**Jessie's POV**

I didn't mean to snap at Dougie. Nor did I mean to act so secretive. But he didn't need to know what had happened. He'd get up and run in an instant if he had any idea what had happened with David. I sat on the plane in economy (I refused to let them pay to upgrade me to business class), watching _Pitch Perfect_. Unfortunately though, my mind wasn't focused on Rebel Wilson or the songs. I was focused on Dougie. He was so cute, so loving, so lovely. And I knew for sure the closer I got to him, the more I'd push him further and further away until he never wanted to speak to me again. Like everyone else.

The plane ride was actually the most boring thing I'd ever done in my whole entire life. I'd only ever travelled to Cambodia before, which was only about a ten hour plane trip. Not even half the length of this trip. There was only so many movies to watch, so much sleep you could get and so much food you could eat. We finally arrived and I stumbled sleepily off the plane, clutching my hand luggage. People bustled around, running to their next terminal, rushing to collect their luggage and squealing as they met up with loved ones. I stood at the door of the terminal, waiting for the other six to get off. They looked as sleepy as I felt, carrying their luggage and squinting in the fluorescent lights. We barely spoke as we walked to though customs and security, scanning our passports and my visa before finally reaching the door.

"Jessie honey, if you need anything, just call me and let me know, okay? Dougie has my number and I'd be happy to help with anything at all." Giovanna really was lovely. She patted my shoulder as we parted ways, me going with Dougie to his house and the others to their own places.

**Dougie's POV**

The car ride was awkward. I didn't know what to say and I don't think she did either. She looked with interest out the window at all of the landmarks and cars and people.

"How do you all travel so much? I'm so tired," she sighed, leaning her head against the head rest.

"Believe me, it's just as hard every time," I chuckled, reaching my driveway. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's lovely," she smiled, collecting her bags and waiting for me.

"Give those here," I smiled, taking her bags. Her hand brushed mine as she handed them to me, and my heart began to beat faster and faster until I was sure it was going to take off. She blushed and sheepishly looked at her feet. My smile faded as I saw her face, and I unlocked the door, holding it open for her. She gave me an embarrassed smile and stepped inside, surveying the place with a look of awe on her face.

"It's so big!" she exclaimed, putting her handbag on the seat in the foyer.

"Yeah, it isn't too bad," I laughed, putting the bags down. "Want a tour?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling.

**Jessie's POV**

Dougie's house was HUGE. He had six bathrooms. 8 bedrooms. A home theatre room. A room (bigger than my childhood lounge room) dedicated entirely to music. A huge skateboard ramp in his garden and an enormous entertaining area. I was in absolute awe. I knew I wasn't going to be living here forever. But for a few days, it'd be like paradise!

After we finished looking around, Dougie bustled around the house, collecting bedsheets, blankets, pillows and towels for the room that I'd chosen. It had been the nicest one..but was right next to his.

"Dougie, seriously I can do that!" I replied, grabbbing the duvet off the bed to begin putting a cover on it.

"No! You're my guest. Go sit!" he said, shooing me with his hands and snatching the duvet out of my hands.

"No, I insist!" I replied, snatching it back.

"No, go sit downstairs, I'll do it!" he pulled harder and the entire thing ripped into two, straight down the middle. Dougie began to giggle.

"I'm so sorry!" I replied, my body beginning to quiver, expecting a sharp blow to the face.

"I have hundreds, it's fine," Dougie said gently, smiling and taking the ripped piece from my hands. "Please go and sit downstairs. Put the TV on and I'll be down soon to get some dinner sorted okay?"

I nodded sadly and did as I was told, curling up on the couch.

* * *

Dougie was nothing but sweet to me for the entire night. He ordered Chinese for dinner and even walked to the store on the end of the street to get us ice cream. He was trying so hard to help and so hard for me to let him in. He walked me to bed, switching on the lamp and pulling back the covers for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I climbed in.

He set a glass of water on my bedside table and plugged my phone charger into the wall and then into my phone. He closed the blinds and then sat on the side of my bed.

"If you need anything at all, call me okay? I'm only next door."

"Thanks Dougie," I replied, "for everything. It really does mean a lot to me."

He smiled and stood up. "Anything."

He shut the door and switched off the light. Lying in the dark it all came crashing down.

What had I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your lovely reviews everyone, I really hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I lay in bed that night, listening to Jessie cry. I knew I should've gone in there and helped. But I just couldn't. I saw her shake and the look on her face fall when we broke the duvet. I couldn't help but wonder what I'd gotten myself into. I'd seen the scars up her arms. Her bruised and cut eye and her unwillingness to get close to me. It felt like I was walking on eggshells and I didn't like it. She was a beautiful, loving girl and I wanted nothing more than to cuddle her and tell her it was okay. But on the other hand, I knew that getting close to her meant working so damn hard. And I was more than happy to try everything to try and win her heart. Because she'd already won mine.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to a very quiet house. Outside the window it was pouring rain and black. I lay in bed, not feeling like getting up, until a loud group of knocks on the door forced me to.

"Morning!" Danny said brightly, Tom and Harry following him in as well, laden with brown paper bags and a tray of take away coffee.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, flopping on the couch and taking the coffee Tom passed me.

"Nope!" Danny said, unwrapping a bacon and egg McMuffin from the packaging and taking a large bite.

"So how'd you go last night?" Tom asked, taking a large sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I dunno mate...she's a different one, I'll tell you that much!" I replied.

"Why do you say that?" Tom asked.

"Well, get this! We ripped a duvet last night because we argued over who would make the bed and she started like shaking and stuff!"

"Well by the look of the black eye, I'd say she's had some difficulty with someone else," Tom replied with a grimace.

"Hey Doug, you got any sauce?" Danny asked, getting up to the kitchen.

"Yeah, in the pantry," I replied.

"I'll help," Harry called, leaving the room.

"I really like her Tom," I murmured, staring down at my coffee.

"I know Doug. But are you sure that you're not taking it too fast? Getting too involved too quickly? I don't want to see you get your heart broken again," Tom replied.

"Yeah I know... But I don't know what to do. I've fallen for her."

"You've known her two days Doug. Are you sure you're feeling love? Or are you feeling like you've got to help her, like a sick little puppy?"

"I don't know Tom..I just don't know."

"Do you want my advice?" Tom asked and I nodded. "Get to know her a bit. As a friend. Take her around London. Help her find a job and an apartment and some friends. Then focus on winning her heart. But just take it slow."

I nodded. Tom was always the best for advice. "Thanks."

"No worries mate."

"You have pancake mix in your pantry?!" Danny's voice exclaimed from the kitchen, "can I cook them?"

"Fine," I sighed, following Tom into the kitchen. In Danny and Harry's search for the sauce, they had completely destroyed my pantry. The island bench was absolutely covered in food, the pantry almost empty.

"What did you guys do?!" I exclaimed. They shrugged and fumbled through more cupboards to find a pan, causing the rest of the pans to tumble out of the cupboard, making a sound that only elderly, hard of hearing people could enjoy.

"Guys! Please!" I said, desperately looking at the stairs to make sure they hadn't woken Jessie.

"Soz Doug," Danny shrugged, pouring some oil into the pan.

**Jessie's POV**

A loud bang and crash from downstairs woke me up with a start the next morning. I grabbed a jacket and dashed down the stairs, worried that something was wrong. As I skidded into the kitchen in socks, I was met with the strangest sight I'd ever seen. Harry was standing on a chair with a spatula, prying a blackened pancake off the roof. Danny was scraping charcoal out of a pan, Dougie was running his hand under the tap and Tom was calmly sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, watching the mayhem.

"What happened?" I asked and all four of them jumped.

"Danny decided to cook pancakes. Then he tried to flip them like a chef in the air. And they stuck to the roof and Dougie tried to take the pan off him and burned his hand," Tom said nonchalantly, acting like this happened every day of his life. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," I replied, taking the coffee Tom passed me.

"Jet lag's a bitch isn't it?" he smiled, also passing me a hash brown, which I shook my head to.

"It is," I replied, sipping the strong coffee.

"Have you ever travelled anywhere before?" Tom asked, watching the other three clean the kitchen up.

"Cambodia when I finished school," I replied, "and New Zealand when I was a bit younger. Nothing this far away."

"Cambodia? Wow! If you don't mind, why'd you go there? It's not exactly a holiday destination."

"I went with a charity to help out for a bit." The other three came over and sat at the bench too, watching me intently. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"What'd you do over there?"

"Painted a school, handed out gift boxes, sight seeing, built wells, that kind of thing," I replied, not particularly wanting to talk about it. It was a very hard trip. Eye opening and extremely worthwhile. But the consequences of it weren't. The scar on my leg twinged as I remembered the trip and I internally sighed.

"Sounds like good fun," Harry smiled and I nodded.

"Well anyway, today we were thinking we could show you around London?" Tom grinned, standing up.

"Sure," I smiled, "just let me put something on." I left the mayhem in the kitchen to run back upstairs and change. I threw on the first outfit I could find, my tummy rumbling noisily. I ignored it, brushed my teeth, twisted my hair into a messy bun and flew down the stairs again, grabbing my purse on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon everyone! It looks like I'll be trying to post a chapter every Saturday from now on :) Thank you so much for all your reviews, they're the only reason I keep posting. I hope you enjoy :)**

**My thoughts and prayers to all those affected by the Blue Mountains fires here in Australia xx**

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

London was a beautiful city. Even more beautiful from the pictures I'd seen. It was so different to the likes of Melbourne or Sydney, and was so busy. We returned to Dougie's and the other three went home. I sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper and circling jobs and apartments while he began dinner.

"I only have dinosaur nuggets..is that okay?" he asked sheepishly, grimacing.

"That's fine," I giggled. Another job caught my eye.

_Assistant needed for adolescent shelter in city. Job includes serving food, cooking, cleaning, and general duties. Inquire on..._

I ripped the little piece of newspaper out and put it in my pocket, keen to call them tomorrow. It sounded perfect, a job to help people and a job that sounded kind of interesting. I'd always had a keen interest in psychology and helping others.

"What'd you find?" Dougie asked, putting the tray in the oven.

"A job at a homeless shelter for young kids," I smiled, shutting the paper, "but I haven't found a house just yet."

"All takes time," Dougie smiled, going to the fridge. "Wine?"

"Would love one," I grinned.

**Dougie's POV**

By 10pm, Jessie and I were both completely smashed. Two empty bottles of red wine sat on the coffee table. We lay on the lounge floor on the beanbags, giggling like children.

"I really like you Dougie!" she slurred, leaning her head back."You're nice to me!"

"I like you too Jess," I grinned, giggling.

"You know what we should totally do? Let's go get pizza! I want pizza!" she exclaimed, rolling to her hands and knees and pulling herself up on the table.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, standing up.

* * *

We began the long trek to the pizza store a few blocks away. We swayed and stumbled, way too drunk for our own good.

"Dougie, help me," Jessie slurred, grabbing hold of my hand tightly and grinning at me with wide eyes. My brain may not have been thinking, but my heart was, and as soon as her soft fingers touched mine, it began to beat faster.

"I'm tired, let's stop here!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the concrete and leaning against a fence. I followed suit.

"Dougie, why are you so nice?" she slurred, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Cos you're nice," I giggled, leaning my head on hers.

"You smell like wine and deodorant," she smiled, snuggling closer.

"You smell like perfection." I stared at her, smiling at her beautiful features.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her face falling.

"I feel like I should do something. But I don't know if I should."

"Do it! You won't regret it!" she giggled. I turned my head, connecting my lips with hers. She tasted like wine and beauty.

"Dougie!" she yelled, pushing me away, "what are you doing?!"

She jumped to her feet and ran in the opposite direction, off into the darkness. I felt a pain, a pain that I could only describe as my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. I put my head on my knees and began to bawl. I didn't care anymore. I was sick of my heart being broken.

**Tom's POV**

Our front door burst open at about 3am and then our bedroom door swung open soon after. Dougie stood there, tears streaming down his face, red faced from running in the cold air. Gi sleepily reached to the bedside table to turn the light on.

"Dougie, what's the matter?" she exclaimed, sliding out of bed to encase him in a hug.

"I've ruined it. I've ruined everything!" he sobbed. He stunk of booze and was shaking.

"I'll go make some tea," Gi said quietly, leaving the room.

"Dougie what happened?" I asked, putting an arm around him as he climbed into the bed next to me.

"I was stupid, I tried to kiss her," he said, his bottom lip shaking.

"Oh Dougie..." I sighed as he started to cry harder, "it'll all work out."

"How do you know?!" he exclaimed.

"If it's meant to be, it'll work out. Remember, everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end," I said, holding Dougie as he cried. I had done this a lot. But not for a long time.

"But-,"

"Dougie, stop it, it'll work out," I sighed, desperately hoping for his sake it would. "Where is Jessie?" I asked, suddenly realising she wasn't there.

He shrugged. "I dunno. She ran off," he said, beginning to cry the hardest he had.

I prayed she was in the right place. Because for now, my best friend needed my help.


End file.
